I didn't expect you to
by Apollo's awesomesauce daughter
Summary: Jan didn't expect romance to find her but, then she saw him, the son Apollo who would change her life forever. But, then she finds out she has a brother. Don...don...don... Rated K for vilence and I don't think little kids understand love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For those of you who read Jan I was just starting and had no idea how to work the publishing so sorry! But, I hope that you love this one please review and you could get the chance to have your own character in the story. All you have to do is tell me the name, the style, and the characteristics. I'll make it happen! Well, bye and good luck. But, this is for the last chapter and I'll post it again then, and I promise it will happen, I'll put your character in the story! So, give it all you got, good bye till' later people and good LUCK!**

Cliff point of view

I stood on a ledge that lead to the biggest house ever and that was my house. I was a demigod and that made it hard to live the life I did. I took out the rose I'd picked for my girl- wait, no, she wasn't my never mind she was my crush not that. I looked over my shoulder to see my beagle, Fetcher, walking toward me with almost a whole bush of flowers in between his teeth and dropped it at my feet.

"Well, that'll work too,." I said. He was only supposed get one but, I guess getting a years worth of flowers was really prepared. I loved that little dog even though he got more than I would want or think he could carry.

I looked down at my house and scowled. I hated that place even more than I hated my chances with my crush. I walked back to the small group of trees that I had found the flowers in. Well, mostly Fetcher though. I looked for signs of her being there, mud, footprints, tree limbs on the ground, targets that look like they've been through a tornado, or books that might have fallen out of her bag. I saw footprints and followed them. They lead me to her cabin. I knocked and heard her voice call "Who is it?" "It's Cliff." I said, waiting there at the door. I heard her run straight through the house to the back and after a few minutes she appeared at the door. Wearing her typical basic blue shirt, jean shorts, and black boots that looked a little too big for her but, also her was in a braid down her shoulder. And of course she had her Great Dane by her side. She really loved that dog.

His name was Lil Poseidon because her dad was Poseidon god of the seas. I looked like the boy version of her like always except for the boots though. I handed her the flowers. "Aw... this is sweet!" she thought for moment then added. "What'd you do wrong?" I looked hurt. "I didn't do anything. This time." she started laughing a bit. I did too. When we stopped she blushed and I stared at the ground. "Sure." she said, looking at me, still blushing. That was the thing about her, she always knew what I was going to say by my actions. I loved that in her. "Uh... where you want to go?" she said, looking down at the ground. "Maybe, that restraint down the street." I said, looking away. "Sure." she said. "Do you want to maybe come in?" "Sure." I said, in my best impression of her voice. We both laughed.

I walked in and the place had bookcases everywhere and five rooms two bedrooms, one office like room, and the central room, the living room. The living room had a fire place, a small couch, a lamp, a bookcase, and some shelves full of books too. The office like room had a small desk, stacks of papers topped with three or four pencils, a roller chair, a lamp, a bookshelf, a rug, a picture of Olympus, drawings of the gods and mount Olympus, pictures of her friends including me, and even a window that had blue drawstring curtains and small statues that made me nervous. The bedroom on the left was clearly hers. It had a neatly made bed dotted with books and notebooks and pencils, a closet with girl versions of boy's clothes pretty much except for the shorts and shoes, two bookcases, a lamp sitting on a kind of blue green marble nightstand, a pile of notebooks in the corner, a laptop, phone, tablet, a few posters that said stuff like 'Fight to survive and survive to fight', 'Books are your soul in paper form and way better details', or 'Percy Jackson and The Olympians aren't just books and movies'. The other bedroom on the left had a neatly done bed, a bookcase, a desk, a nightstand with a lamp, a rug, and a rack of movies. I have to admit that girl loved books way to much!

"Wow. This is a big place for a fifteen year old." I said, as we sat on the couch.

"Well, me and my mom used to come up her in the winter." she said, sadness gleaming in her eyes.

"She was a great person." I said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, she was. " she says getting up and going to the desk room. She came back with a notebook and pencil and sat back down on the couch. She started to draw this face that resembled hers. It was probably her mother.

I wanted a mother like that. One who puts me first and not last. One who takes me outside and not one that makes me go alone. One that really cared about me and not money. I wanted a mom who loved me.

"I better leave, I got to go back to Camp Half-Blood. Bye." I said, waving and heading toward the door.

"I'll come to." she said, following me. Her name is Jan. I really liked her.

We found the path that we had made in the woods. I took out my sword from it's sheath and watch it gleam in the gloom of the trees. It was a gift from my uncle, Robert, who did care about me. I only had my friends to depend on as a real home and family. But, there was one of them I think had crush on me for some reason. I think it was May Bays. Or maybe it was Lacey Mortown. I was pretty sure it May though.

I looked away to find we were on top of Half-Blood hill. Jan was waiting for me. "Sorry." I said, staring at the camp.

**A/N Ok, so I know it's kind of long but, it doesn't matter the length it matter about the hard work and the care that goes into making it. Remember the reviews. I finally learned how to use the publishing thingy so, full stories will be put out for you. I hope you love those ones to! I always have a little romance because I think it adds to adventure and humor! I have more genres then they allow! Bye for now and please remember the reviews for the last chapter. I might do this along in some other parts of the story if I get almost or more than twenty good reviews so bring it on! I just found out how to something else to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope you reviewed earlier and now I would like to say something. I based this story on the genres of romance, adventure, humor, and sarcasam. I really hope you like it. Plus I think you can guess what is going to happen but, I'll probably tell it a different way. I never really put the nightmares in but, in this story I will. Now enjoy it people!**

Jan point of view

The camp glistened with happiness and smiles. Ha! Who am I kidding, the place looked the gloomiest it ever had. I snapped my fingers and a skateboard appeared out of thin air. I rode down the hill straight toward the Hermes cabin. Then I jumped of it and ran toward my cabin waiting for them to scream.

They had wired my cabin with cameras and traps. I had disabled all the traps and some cameras. But, I still had no privacy except for in the bathroom. I think. Oh, crap! I hate those guys so much! I could use my- no don't think like that! I could hear them scream and run out. Payback Baby! It felt good, no great! Sweet, sweet, revenge. I laughed a little to myself. I lied out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top on the top bunk of my bed. I took off my boots and plopped down on the bed and sighed. I blew the hair out my face.

My cabin wasn't much just three bunks, two bookcases, a closet, a stack of notebooks, a lot of pencils and pens, laptop, phone, tablet, desk, lamp, and a few windows and of course a bathroom. I took one of my notebooks out and started sketching my friends and me all laughing sitting in trees and on brick walls and tables. My friend May Bays daughter of Hecate goddess of magic and ruler of the mist.

There was a knock on the door and I called "Who is it?" and a muffled voice answered "May!"

I let her in and she closed the door quickly. "They're going to edit the footage on the cameras! They're going to try to edit it so it looks like you and Cliff are a thing! Even though you do have a crush on..." she said, but I interrupted with my hand over her mouth and pushed her onto the bed. "Don't say it!" I said. She got back up and started walking toward the closet. "What are you doing?" I asked, going over there. "I know what he asked you. I'm picking out your outfit for tonight, he changed it." she said, "Also you need make-up, but, Lacey will fix that." "We're going to Sonic. That's not exactly a date, Springtime." I said, sarcastically smirking at her. "It's your first date with anyone." she said, smiling. I guess she was right, it was my first hangout with a boy alone thingy.

"Fine." I said.

"What do you think? Dress or Shirt and Shorts?"

"Okay, no you don't. I'm wearing a Tank Top and Shorts. End of talk."

"Fine, mom!"

We both laughed. It was hard not to.

I looked at her. She caved in and I got to wear the tank top and pair of shorts. I left about an hour later to meet him. He was leaning against the pine tree trying to dig a hole with his foot.

"Really?" I said, putting a hand on my hip.

"What? I got bored. After the screams they pretty much tried to destroy that skateboard!" he laughed.

"Really? They do know that my skateboards are unbreakable right?"

"They're like a feather. Wait..."

We both broke out laughing. They were as unbreakable as piece of paper! Wow, they are weak!

We walked down the hill. Well, I cartwheeled, for some odd reason. Probably because I'd just eaten maybe two pounds of sugar, I am totally going to kill myself. Oh well. I'll die anyway. Wait, that came out wrong. Oh well.

"Hey, why did you cartwheel all the way down the hill?" Cliff asked, smiling.

"Now, you wonder why? Two pounds of sugar." I regretfully told him.

"Are you trying to freaking kill yourself?"

"No! I eat like that sometimes. For some odd reason."

" Yeah, for the reason you're trying to kill yourself!"

"How did we get to me, Prince Charming?"

"I don't know?"

"You don't care."

"No, I really don't."

'What doesn't kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.' My phone blared what once was Kelly Clarkson hit single"You going to get that?" he asked, pointing to my pocket. "It's May. That's weird. Oh crap, I told her no cabin makeover! She will not shut up long enough to listen sometimes." I said, and she wouldn't shut up sometimes long enough to listen. I answered it, "What? Did you push your brother in the canoe again and put it in the lake? 'Cause if you did they should put a gate around that thing!" "No! Maybe! No! It's the Hermes cabin! THE CAMERAS!" May screamed and since I did not want ear damage I held the phone away. "Okay I'll be right there. Keep calm. Calm, calm, calm, oh my gods, those people are getting a foot to the face!" I said, marching toward camp. "Where you going?" he asked. "The cameras." I answered him. "Oh, we better RUN!" he said, starting to run.

**A/N Please review! I really love the reviews that are sent in! Bye peoples! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi peoples! Here is the chapter 3! Enjoy and** **review! **

May point of view

The Hermes cabin was taking bags to Jan's cabin to put the cameras they had setup in and probably edit it to make it look like she and Cliff were a thing. I hated those people a lot! They were mean, almost as much as the Ares cabin. Just then they came running up the hill, well, except for Jan who was riding on a skate board, slid down the hill on it, jumped off it, and let it slide right into the Hermes cabin. She did that a lot anymore. She ran over to me, her braid pretty much just a clump of hair, and asked, "Where are they?" and I caught her before she fell on the ground. "Wow, your tired aren't you?" I said, standing her up. She stumbled and I caught her again, I pointed to her cabin and she gave me a smug smile. That meant trouble. When she reached her cabin and got inside, I heard an assorted amount of screams and saw the whole Hermes cabin running with a few big bags of cameras bouncing up and down. Being a daughter of Hecate I could play with the mist and get the term witch easily, though I still had a touch of tricks, pranks, and my specialty, magic. I walked over to the people running away from the killer fish and stopped about maybe ten or eleven. "Hello, peoples! If you want the deposit on those cameras back?" I asked, smiling widely. "Yes, we got them from our dad and he wants them back tomorrow!" they all answered at once. "Then your going to have to try harder than that losers!" I said, lifting the bags out of their hands and off their shoulders with my magic. They stared in shock as I was getting ready to hurl the bags at the lava wall to burn them to pieces. "Wait, what do you want? Money? Payback? A pair of flying shoes? We can get it all!" Victoria said, starting to move her hand closer to be in reach of the bags. " I want the problems you people have about privacy gone!" I yelled." Me and Jan shouldn't have to deal with all the insanity you create! She deserves some privacy for once you creeps!" They all shivered because they knew how powerful my magic was. I could turn them into squirrels if needed or wanted.

"Fine! We won't tweak it to make it really embarrassing!" Victor said, he and Victoria were siblings.

"Promise no more cabin cams and not to be privacy jack anymore to anyone." I said, calmly bringing the bags closer and putting them higher.

"Okay."

"Here is you bags snoops. Don't you do a thing to them cameras' footage!"

They were silent and I them their bags back. They walked away to their cabin as I ran to Jan's cabin. She was lying on one of the bunk beds and sighing while blowing hair out her face. "Forget them! They got token care of." I reassured her calmly while sitting her up. "Is Cliff here?" she asked, looking sad and tired. "I'll go check. BRB!" I said, running out the door. He was standing at the top of Hal-Blood hill leaning against a pine tree digging a hole with his foot. "Really? You need to go help Jan, they just took the cameras. She's lying outstretched in bed and blowing hair out her face." I said, panting almost to loud to be heard over. "Come on then." he said, sliding down the hill, using his back pack as a sled. I came falling after him. We ran to her cabin and came in both of us panting. He sat down on the bed and Jan slumped beside him. He pulled her closer so that her head leaned on his shoulder. "Here, what's wrong?" he asked, lifting her up and putting her on his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

**A/N I know to weird and more weird. I can't help it if I'm naturally romantic in reading and writing, but, in my school you can't write stuff like this, so I take every chance I can to write and read things like this! And also, special shout out to the writers of High school for Annabeth Chase, Ask the seven Q and A, and Switched... like completely. I think the writers were icecreamrocks... don't dis me and letskilloctevian, but it doesn't mater their stories were awesome according to me and if you're a newcomer I suggest those stories and writers because like icecreamrocks says don't dis me! Bye peoples!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey peoples, it's that annoying person that always has the chance and choice to ruin or make the story better. I hope this is the best chapter ever. Well, I'll quite bugging you and write the story. Bye yalls!**

Cliff point of view

I cradled Jan in my arms. She looked like her soul had left her body. "You okay?" I asked, she weakly nodded and sat straight up. "I sense someone nearby." she said, sounding alert and concerned. Just then someone knocked on the door and said, "Hey, there's someone out here who wants to meet you." I thought it might be Roman, my brother, or his got up and answered it, as far as I could see past her there was Roman and a guy I didn't recognize standing there. The guy was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, and blue converse. He also had a duffle bag over his shoulder. "Who the heck is that?" she asked, cocking her head sizing him up. "It's your brother. Bye now." said Roman, walking away. "Well, now I'll have to babysit a brother." she said, putting a hand on her hip and cocking her head.

"I'm Percy." the guy said, dropping his duffle bag on the ground and looking over her shoulder. "They your siblings?"

"No, they're my friends." she said, putting his duffle bag on one of the beds. "Come in."

"Nice cabin."

"Thanks."

Me and May left to go to my cabin and sat across from each other on beds. "That was embarrassing Prince Charming!" May said, laughing at my nickname. "Yeah, I really like her and I don't know how to tell her, would you ask her on a date for me? Please?" I begged, she caved in after about two hours. "We should get to the dinner pavilion before the goats take our places." May said, believe it or not there were lots of kids in the Hecate cabin. They always crowded each other off the tables. Every cabin did, except Jan's cabin. "Hey guys." I said, sitting down at my table with half my food. We always gave half our meals to the gods. We burned it in other words.

After dinner was the campfire and the sing-a-long we did every night. The camp fire burned with our moods so today it was burning red and high in the sky. The sing-a-long song was Cooler Than Me and it rocked, plus it was funny when Jan's phone rang and it's ringtone was Cooler Than Me. After that we all just either went to sleep or practice. I went to the ladder thing that hung between two trees. It was about ten feet off the ground, high enough to brake a leg, and twenty feet long. We could fight up there but, I never took that chance. Jan could best everyone at everything, and anywhere. I wanted to be like her. I started to walk across keeping my arms out for balance when it began to wobble. I fell over the side and she caught me. "I thought you were supposed to catch me Prince Charming!" she said, laughing and put me down. "I would've broke my leg or something if you hadn't caught me." I said. I took off to my cabin a few hours later and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**A/N Hi yalls it's that annoying person again! I kind of got a little writer's block but, I got a lot of reviews and I hope for some more good ones. If I said anything about getting your own character you're going to have to pm me from my profile, just search janjackson and tap my profile. It's not finished yet though if you want to read it, there's a small button on the top of my profile that says pm so tap that and you should be able to pm me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have a special offer. If I get 104 reviews I'll update two times a day or more! You're all most there peoples! Come on, come on! Ha, Percy Jackson song humor.**

Jan point of view

Once I got a brother I thought my dad was telling me a got a wish come true, a death wish. That meant I'll probably die soon. I knew it too well. I woke up to see that Percy guy gone and his bed even messier then mine is and trust me, that is worse than hurricane, the one that took place in the August of 2005. I get up and get dressed in my usual camp clothes, jean shorts, short black combat boots, orange Camp Half-Blood tee, and my hair in a braid over my shoulder with my orange Camp Half-Blood baseball cap tucking away the top of my head. My hand flew to my pocket where my sword should have been in it's sheath but, found it empty. I looked toward the top bunk of my bed where it ended up sometimes but, it wasn't there. I looked on my dresser, it wasn't there. The bookshelf, not there. Stack of note books topped with pencils, zilch! Oh my gods and goddesses! I lost my sword! I picked up my phone, "May, we got a problem!" I yelled, she yelled back but, I held it back so my ear wouldn't bleed, "What?!" "My sword!" I yelled, there was a thud that I think was her fainting then a long, long, long beep and the line broke up. _Perfect timing to pass out magic girl, I mean you've seen giants bleed and you pass out at this?! I only lost my most prized belonging, okay now I see why she fainted! _I thought.

I went to the shooting range with my bow and quiver. I took my worry and fear out on twenty-two targets before I was interrupted by Lacey running to me and saying "The film!" she was my friend from the Aphrodite cabin and the only one from there that didn't like being a beauty queen and drama diva. I followed her to the sword fighting arena were the whole camp was almost waiting for something to show up. We sat in the front row of bleachers we used for fights when things got dull. I still had my bow and arrows with me and I wasn't about to give them up. Then the lights dimmed and the film started. The cameras, I'd completely forgotten about those things a long time ago. I began to wonder if these guys had took my sword but, that didn't matter right now because they were going to show my personal biz! I began to let the fear I had show a tiny bit and killed the rest with anger. I took a arrow and put in the bow string ready to shoot.

I clenched my teeth and stared at the screen. It flickered and the show began. It showed me writing on my laptop, then zoomed in on the screen and the screen said, _Today was the worst day ever! My mom died, I just learned I'm a demigod, I got a sword and quiver of arrows, left on my own like everyday that my mom worked. Nobody cares about me, I'm just a demi- wad of gum rather than a demigod. I always beat the boys at gym though, so their faces of scowls were the only things looked forward to. Books are my only hope for a better life to move into my life. The only thing I like about life is that I don't know how to live a boring life. _I raised my bow a little and readied my aim a little. My braid slipped of my shoulder and pounded onto my back. Trust me, my hair was a cinderblock at times.

I told myself not to shoot but, I really hated that part of me right then. Lacey took my shoulder and shook me a little. She always did that when I tensed and it relaxed me a little. The next film was a little embarrassing. They had animated it to make it look like I was daydreaming about Cliff. I put my face in my hands and sighed. The crowd was laughing and pointing at it. "Really? I go solo you jerks." I shouted at them. My eyes grew wide as they filmed me drooling in my sleep. They really need to get lives. The next was me drawing a beautiful town but, they made it look like I was walking with someone and hands. I heard gasps, "Hurl! I'm hurling in my brain!" I shouted, so did the Apollo and other cabins and campers did too. I completely looked like a mad Ares camper and that's really mad. "I'm shooting the thing I don't care what they do." I said, aiming my bow. I hit one of the cameras and my arrow shattered within contact. What the...?  
Just then my phone went off blaring ' Come on, come on, with everything falling down around me, I'd like to believe in all the possibilities.' 'What doesn't kill makes fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone.' 'If today was your last day, could you say goodbye to yesterday?' 'Waking up at the start of the end of the world'. My phone played a lot of songs sometimes, the last one was my favorite. How far we've come, by matchbox twenty.

I watched the screen change as I took my phone from my pocket and walked outside so I could hear and not say my thoughts into the phone. "Hello? May?" I said. "Thank gods, it's you May! Their showing the film. You've got to come!" "I'm on the island of the sirens! They worked their magic on me! Help me!" she called, her voice drowned out and I can hear my mother calling for me. I shut the phone knowing the sirens were working their magic on me.

Lacey came running out of the arena. When she caught up to me she said, "You have got to see this!" and pulled me back inside by the door. My face flushed all color out and I fell against the wall. The image was Cliff holding me in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. _Ugh_ ,I thought, _why did he have to do that? I'm not taking him to the island of the sirens. He'll probably kiss me or something after messing something_ _up and think it's okay. No, not taking him._ I was snapped out of my thoughts by him running through the door with his brother, Roman, and his friend, Raven, following him while pointing and taunting him.

"Let's go Lacey," I said. "We're going to the sirens."

"What?" she said. "Is it May?"

"No, it's a unicorn."

"Okay! I don't the unicorn!"

"Whatever!"

I pulled her to my cabin and we packed our bags because she had me keep her green backpack and she had some clothes stuffed away in their too. We headed out the door after taking some food and putting on hoodies that matched the color of the woods. We ran up Half-Blood hill and set off for the woods that lead the way to some boats on a dock a couple miles away.

**A/N I know it's long but, I don't care because I thought it was good! I'm going to look at my reviews after this and if we reached our goal witch we probably did though, I'll update and start the next chapter! I'm trying to do a chapter a day, but, it takes a long time and I have to finish something else, so today I'll just start on the next chapter and publish in a few hours or tomorrow sometime. Well, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I hope you like it! Oh, and I need to tell you guys that at the end of every story I'll put the lyrics down for a song that is one of my character's theme songs! I really hope you like Jan's theme songs because if my reviews are through the roof, I'll leave two! Remember this story is past tense.**

Cliff point of view

I hid under my bed from my brother and his friend. I thought he was a mean idiot and not worth being friends with. Raven's voice came near and I heard their conversation through the dust ruffle and it was hurtful kind of. "He's just hiding because he knows you can pound him." I heard Raven say. "Yeah, well, I guess he's afraid of me but, he's probably afraid of you." Roman said, I peeked out from under the bed and they standing really close. _Barf, _I thought,_ Barf I say!_ Well, after I was done criticizing him and Raven in my mind they did something that grossed me out so much, I'm lucky I didn't barf. They _kissed_! Gross for him, he didn't even love... anything! I took my hand from the floor and covered my mouth. I liked love but, he didn't love anything. But, he wasn't the one who did it, Raven was! They had pulled away minutes ago. She blushed and stared at the floor, Roman did too. "Do you want to go somewhere sometime?" he asked her, looking up at her. "You know, Cliff isn't the only one who's romantic." he add, stepping closer to her. She nodded and they walked out. After a few minutes I crawled out from under my bed and went straight to the trash can. I barfed in it and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. _Gross! _I thought.

I walked out of my cabin and went to Jan's to see if he was there. I found no one, not even that Percy guy. Where was she, she couldn't have gone a long way unless she went to the docks and set off to the water. I ran to the woods and fell to the rest of the way to the docks. She was already out of shouting distance. She had her bow as far as I could see and aiming it at something in the water. She shot it and sailed in the other direction around it. Probably a sea monster or some bloodsucking fish. It made me shiver just thinking about it. I decided not to go after her because she was always  
mad when someone she didn't invite tried to help her. Just then my phone blared 'I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow, welcome to the new age, welcome to the new age, I'm radioactive, radioactive.' I answered it to hear May screaming at something then in a hushed voice she said, whispering "I'm on the island of the sirens! Help me! Jan's already coming but, the sirens will draw her to her death if she isn't careful, I'll probably need back up!" then she hung up or got carried away.

When I got in reach of the sirens I saw Jan and me walking down a beautiful street together hand in hand. My fatal flaw. The sirens always showed their victim their fatal flaw of the future. They showed you happiness and whatever else your flaw intended to show you. I knew it wasn't real so I shook my head and went forward, wanting to get past it. When I got to the island I had to cover my ears and run to get away from it. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath and waiting for more screams like I heard on the phone. There was a high pitched scream that made me want to not have ears.

I was waiting for more but, there wasn't anymore to hear. After about 4 hours it seemed like, when I reached a building that was so tall it put Typhon to shame. Trust me, that's too tall. There were 500 stories as far as I could tell. I walked to the door to see a sign that read:_ Girls only!_ on it witch was weird unless it was a bathroom building. I walked away knowing that they couldn't be in there. Jan wouldn't even be caught dead in there. I looked for tracks in the sand but, all I saw were MONSTER TRACKS! Oh no. Oh man. Not again. I ran to the cave they lead up to and stopped at the opening. I felt like someone was watching me. Then, as if to prove my point, someone grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. I blacked out after that and didn't see a thing more.

**A/N Bet you didn't see that coming did you! Well, I think we reached our goal so I gave you this story today! I also hope you like Cliff hangers and waiting because I'll update the story again two times tomorrow. So, good bye for now! Remember, be afraid of stone statues, write fan fiction, and be a Percabeth shipper! Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey yo! I** **hope**** you like this! Sorry I didn't update when I said I was gonna. I hope you are still reading this and not forgetting about it completely! I was really busy and my birthday was the day after I said that, I had to open presents, I at least got like 150 dollars in bills and gift cards. I even got my first visa! Well, I'll let you read now!**

**Jan point of view **

When I was looking for May I got knocked on the head and dragged to a empty warehouse that smells like the inside of a rotting, garlic loving, pizza eating, dirty mud covered cat that ate a dog. I woke up to find that I was surrounded by three of the biggest idiots in my life and the one after. Except for some of those Aphrodite kids, the love people swooning for them but, when it comes to battle they aren't the best, how do I say this, watchers or fighters. They always end up making a couple out of enemies and taking them aside to do more of that love crap they like.

"Hey, how'd you get here Cliff? Follow me and Lacey like a huge idiot?" I asked, wiggling in the chains they had put on me to keep me trapped, pressed up tight to a column. Lacey, May, and Prince Charming, who were tied to columns to, were only tied with their jackets, witch were handcuffed with duct tape at the back.

"I followed you guys. But seriously, 'huge idiot' is a misunderstanding, giant idiot is better." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we agree." Lacey and May and me said all at once.

"Whatever."

"Let's just get out of here and try and find our way back." May said, tugging at her jacket like it was a wire and cutting into her arms.

"I can try and wiggle out. Then untie your...jackets?" I said, not knowing what to say.

"Well, don't just stand there! Wiggle woman wiggle!" Lacey said, looking goofier than ever.

I tugged at my chains and pulled and tried to wiggle free from under it. Nothing worked. I looked at the shadows witch, with our luck, probably kept the monsters hidden. I guessed when or if I got free they would jump at me when I least expected it. My phone started ringing and blared 'It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight, feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole, falling for forever, wonderfully wondering alone. What would my head be, if not for my shoulders or without your smile, may it follow you forever, may it never leave you to sleep in the stone, may we stay on our way home, come on, come on, with everything falling down around me, I'd like to believe in all the possibilities.' Well, I bumped my phone against the metal twice so it was on speaker phone. Percy picked up on the line. "Where are you? I've been looking all your favorite places and you aren't anywhere!" he yelled, and I heard crying somewhere in the background. "I'm on the Sirens' Island with three of the biggest idiots in the galaxy." I replied.

* * *

A couple hours later we found ourselves under the protection of thick branches, covering the place we were to put a camp fire to keep ourselves warm and as safe as we could get doing this. I was stumbling all over the place in the dark because the tree branches shut out all sun light, leaving enough space for us to breathe. I fell and someone stumbled on my leg and fell on top of me, making it hard to get up. Once they rolled off of me, I got up, frantically trying to get my eyes to adjust to the eerie darkness. When they did, I was already bruised and had been bumped into a thousand times. Perfect. Then, May held out her hand releasing what looked like fireflies into the air making it nice and cozy, well as cozy as you can get incased in tree branches as a makeshift shelter. I looked over to see Cliff blushing and rubbing his arm like he had just kissed someone.

A while later we lit a fire causing the fireflies to stop and disappear into thin air. Cliff looked at me, still blushing, and moved closer. _Om Goddesses. _I thought, blushing now, _I hope he doesn't move closer and... there he goes again. _I looked away and started humming something from a video I watched when my mom died. That was the last video I ever even wanted to hear about, yet the song comforted me. I think it was called Counting Stars. I hoped he didn't know that song.

I leaned up against the thick cover of branches, looking through the cracks and wondering how much longer until I start seeing my mother's ghost. They say that when I loved one dies, they show up to the ones they love most in dreams, visions, and even plain sight by firelight. Just then the flames flickered and a image appeared, a little girl with her parents, walking along lines of people, buildings as tall as skyscrapers, and animals whimpering to her, looking sad and unwanted. She picked up a few animals and stroked their fur, never spending more time with one then the others. I knew that girl, it was me, the summer I spent with my mother and stepfather at the beach in California. I missed those days anymore. Cliff must've noticed the look of loss and sadness in my eyes because he put his arm around my shoulder and stepped closer.

I wished I didn't have a crush on the guy. Well, at least it was a better pick than what May had. She liked my brother because she thought his was cute, good with a sword, smart, and even, a better listener than her. Even though it was completely true, the better listener thing. I just wish she would tell him.

* * *

A few hours later we had all passed out and me, Lacey, and May were practically piled on top of each other. Though, Cliff was near the fire, he was still shivering. It made me feel bad, I just crawled out from underneath them and sat up. _Someone has to keep watch. _I thought, getting closer and closer to crawling into the fire, well at least wanting to anyway. _Maybe I'll tell Percy about May, I mean, they're both young, but they are both 13 and good at sword fighting._ The thought cleared when a air shattering scream came up from farther in the woods. It sounded like..._Roman_, the big idiot had come here and for what reason, to die like he deserves maybe? No. I drifted back to sleep and heard nor saw anything more than the glow of the fire before passing out.

**A/N Hello peoples! I'm sorry about not updating when I said I would, but I wanted to start a new story and I'm having a yard sale and I'll probably not update as much with school starting up next Monday and my principal didn't tell us who or where our teachers or classrooms are, so now I _have_ to go to Open House and sit through boringness while my mom talks to my homeroom teacher. So I'll be delayed for a while. I won't give though! Bye peoples!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like it! R&R!**

* * *

May point of view

I woke up to the sound of swords clanging, I jumped up and went outside of the branches. My hair was a mess, my clothes were ripped, my shoes were mudding, and my breath smelled of a dead garlic loving cat. I saw Jan and a...goddess? No, she was too unruly and goddesses didn't fight unless angered. Most of the time. Then I remembered her face, Circe, the sorceress. My sword was already drawn and at level with her Circe's face. Her hair was neatly tied back in a braid, her long, flowing dress almost glowing white, her sandals were brown, but beautiful, her nails perfectly manicured, eyes as gold as well gold, and her gold earrings dangling about an inch from her ears. Jan, Lacey, and Cliff looked pretty much like me, tore clothes and messy hair.

"You'll never win, Circe." Jan snarled, it was like she hate her, knew her even.

"Jan you never stop insulting Aphrodite and me, with that tomboy look." Circe snarled back, clashing her sword with Jan's and say the word_ tomboy_ with such hatred, she ended up spitting it rather than saying it.

"You won't stop losing will you?" Jan retorted, sticking her sword through the sorceresses heart, dissolving her to flame that danced and then went out.

"Are you okay?" I asked running up to her, she fell against me. Her arm was bleeding. Was that _Golden inchor? _I carried her to the shelter as fast as I could.

* * *

"Jan!" Lacey and Cliff cried, running the short distance to us.

"I'll take her." Cliff said, "Wait what is that? It's not blood."

"I don't know how, but it's inchor." I replied, helping him carry her to a log.

He started chanting those incantations the Apollo kids do. The wound closed, but the blood of the gods and titans was still dribbling down her arm, to her hand, and falling to the ground. He looked at her worried when she didn't wake up. He sat her on the log, putting his arm around her and leaning her head on his shoulder. They looked so cute together.

"She's just knocked out, but she'll be fine." He said, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

He put her jacket around her and shook her a little. She started to jolt awake, opening her eyes, and sitting up to find the god's blood on the ground.

"Was I...?" She started, we all nodded and pointed to the scar on her arm. "Oh gods..."

"It's okay, you've stopped bleeding, but do you know-" I was interrupted by a snarl and claws digging through the branches. _A wolf, _I thought,_ that can only be one_ goddess...

The next thing to happen was a little scary. The cover lifted into the air, Artemis stood there, looking at us with her greenish eyes. She apparently didn't want us standing there forever so she motioned for us to come forward.

"Come demigods, I must speak wit you." Artemis said, we all came forward, the shelter going to the ground.

* * *

"Jan come with me." She said, bringing Jan to a silver tent that matched the five others.

* * *

**Jan point of view**

Artemis brought me to a tent, like five other silver ones. I was a little scared when she said she wanted to talk with me. The dead animals didn't help either.

"You weren't bleeding blood, were you?" She said, looking at me sternly like a parent.

"No, I don't know how-" I began.

"A gift, it was a gift from the gods. Immortality, sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"You'll bleed the blood of the gods, though, you can still die."

"Oh, I understand. Why didn't you invite my friends to?"

"The matter is personal, telling your friends...may be a harm to you in the next war if they turn on you."

"My friends would never do that."

"You can't judge people by history or friendship anymore, just by outcomes."

"I'm alone then. I always thought I had friends, someone to count on."

"Yes, I'm afraid that is true."

I looked at the ground, worried and afraid. I was alone in this world, this poor excuse for a better place to live. I couldn't imagine my friends betraying me like that. Artemis looked nothing like I imagined either. She appeared as a twelve year old girl, silver shirt, jeans, silver converse, her greenish eyes, her sad smile, her orangish, reddish, hair, and her silver glowing arua.

"I'll go now." I said, starting to get up.

"No, I have more to say, you need to know much before we get into what we are going to." Artemis said, pulling her down again.

"Okay, what?"

"Your not going to be alone, of course, you'll have allies. I want to prepare you and your friends, maybe you can win this. We should probably get you to better shelter than those branches."

"But, where? We only made it this far and-"

"You like the boy, don't you?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can sense it, though, I don't like it."

"I-I-I-"

"Don't worry, Aphrodite will never miss a couple in the world."

"What?" I said, choking on air.

"You may go, but know this, you only take victory a fair amount of times. We are in grave danger, you'll be the one helping us in success."

* * *

After the meeting with Artemis, I kind of freaked. I didn't know what she meant by _'Aphrodite will never miss a couple in the world.'_ I started staying a little farther away from Cliff. He started staying away too, the goddess probably talked with him too. An hour later we were in a tree house witch May had built from her magic.

"Is that safe? I don't think it is." Lacey said, looking at it with fear.

"I don't care, I need some sleep or else someone is seeing Hades with the top news in his throne room." I was _that_ tired.

"Let's go then!" Cliff said, starting to climb the ladder to the tree house.

We all made it inside and were looking around. It was a simple little thing with a window out looking the ground, a little guard tower that was locked of course, a few walls, and the rest was vacant. I went into one of the rooms and found there was a bed in there. The other rooms had beds too. This thing must be reinforced steel painted to look like wood.

I sat down outside of what I wanted to be my room and sighed. My phone went blaring, 'If I should die tonight, may I first to say I'm sorry, for I, never felt like anybody, I am a man of many hats although I never mastered anything'

"Yellow." I said, starting to go into shock when my mom picked up.

"Jan? Is that you? Percy told me you were on the Island of the Sirens." It wasn't my mom then, probably Percy's mom.

"Yeah, how'd you know my number? Percy tell you?" I asked, coming out of my shock. The line began breaking up.

"Hello?" She said, I could hear the thunder outside and suddenly began to worry.

"Hello?!" I said, the line broke up and the connection was lost.

I put my phone in my pocket and started rocking back and forth. Cliff came over sat beside me, putting his arm around me. I lied my head on his shoulder and felt a little safer. My jeans were now shorts, so I was colder than the sea in winter, frozen and ice covered. I buried myself into his side and my eyes grew heavy. As soon as I could know, I was asleep. My nightmares more vivid tonight.

**A/N Sorry for the long chapter, I gotta go! Bye, persons! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I hope this turns out the way I wanted it to. R&R!**

Jan

I woke to find Cliff still asleep. I had fallen asleep in his arms, my head leaning on his shoulder. He snorted awake and rubbed his eyes. I was blushing and so was he when he looked over at me.

"I was tired and you were the closest thing to a pillow." I said, getting up and looking out the window.

May and Lacey were out there fighting off some hellhound, I turned around and pointed out the window. Cliff came over and started to the hole in the floor, the ladder only ten feet away from the fight. I knew it wasn't a smart idea to go that way, so I jumped out the window. I know, it sounds crazy, but I landed like a cat. My feet were on the ground, my hand too, and I was crouched in a fighting stance manor. I stood up, unhooked my sword, and started walking toward the middle of the hound. The coat of them was soft and smooth. I did the stupidest thing possible, jumped onto their back, stood up, and got ready to stab it between the eyes when it finally noticed me. Given the possibilities I should've jumped off and ran for the hills, but I did something that almost shocked me as much as the monster, I ripped off a patch of hair from it's back. It pained me do so to a dog, but this wasn't a normal dog, it was from that stupid void.

It howled in pain, but didn't fall, nor cease to stop the attack. It bucked up like a horse, leaving me to slide down it's back and hit the ground with a bone moving fall. It turned around, sniffing me, then started growling. It got so close I could smell the demigod on it's breath, it leaned in closer, pushing me to the ground. I held up my sword which instantly changed to a celestial bronze shield, helping me stay alive for now.

The monster growled again, probably getting ready to eat me, then, all went silent. I looked up over the shield, Cliff, May, and Lacey were standing there.

"Why did you...How did you...GAH!" Lacey said, face palming.

"Are you okay?" Cliff asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, just being attacked by hellhound, you know, normal Tuesday stuff!" I said, sarcastically.

"Point taken, why did you jump out the window?" May asked calmly.

"I'm your BFF and your asking that?" I said.

"You're right, well, we're going to have to keep moving. They pretty much tore up the bottom of the house."

"They?"

"There was two, the important thing is, none of us are hurt to badly. We're gonna have to get a head start, or else we'll probably run into Circe again." Lacey said.

Cliff pulled me up, I dusted off my clothes and smeared it on Cliff's jacket. Hey, it's not the first time I did that. He chuckled and pushed me playfully. I pushed him back, that went on forever. Until he ran into a tree.

* * *

We finally find shelter in a grove of trees, making a fire and getting logs to sit on. I sat on one log by myself, my hair kept falling in my face. Cliff moved over and sat next to me. Lacey broke the silence by saying, "Aww!"

"What?" I asked, please, please, please.

"You and Cliff." She purred, just like her mother.

"What?" I choked.

"You guys look so cute together!"

"I gonna go take a short walk."

"Why?"

I was already gone, speed walking almost. I need time to think._ Does Cliff know? Did they tell him? Will this change our friendship? _my thoughts went speeding, filling my head with questions. I didn't notice him until he stopped me. He was tall, had a black, curly beard, a beach shirt, and shorts that did not go together too well.

"Dad? How long have you been here?" I said to Poseidon, who looked firmly at me.

"I heard and I saw, Aphrodite is practically drooling and controlling your friendship. Her throne is covered in hearts and candy, and somehow more got there." He said, smiling weakly.

"Oh blades, let me guess, she's watching every moment. Even last night."

"What happened?"

"I kind of fell asleep on the floor, my head leaning on his shoulder?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, I just wish Lacey wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite, then I wouldn't have to excuse myself all the time or tell her to shut up."

"You know, maybe you shouldn't."

"Huh?"

"Maybe Aphrodite is telling her to say that, maybe she's being controlled. You never know. With gods, it's different than with demigods. We live different lives, I know it's not my choice or business, but I agree with Lacey. Is that her name? Well, anyway, maybe those boys at school will stop hitting on you with a boyfriend. I hate those boys, they're idiots. They don't even know who you are most of the time! They don't even know how to ask a girl out, well, at least you."

"A stuffed dolphin, a book, and a non-funky smelling guy." Me and my Dad said at once. We both laughed.

'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.' I answered my phone.

"Yo bro!" I said, Percy was on the other line.

"Did you and Cliff-" He started, my face flushed.

"Percy Jackson! Gods! I don't even know why you ask such questions!" I yelled into the phone.

"Make out?" He finished, I heard laughing, probably him.

"Percy Jackson! You have no right to know that, even if it did happen! You-you-ARGH!" I yelled louder and louder.

"Yeah, it didn't happen, right. I hope you know this is on speaker phone at Camp."

"Percy Jackson, you are a complete IDIOT! This is none of the camp's business! When I get back you're gonna be sorry! You buffoon! I hope you didn't throw away 'The Video' for your funeral! Oh, did I just tell the whole camp that? Oops?"

"Jan! Gods!" He said, I could hear him face palm through the phone.

"Aphrodite already knows, I don't need the whole camp to know that secret I told you."

"Oh!"

"I have blackmail, be warned!"

He hung up and my secret crush on Cliff was safe... for now.

"What was-" Poseidon started.

"It was about Cliff, mistake telling Percy and then not checking for speaker phone." I said through clinched teeth.

"You okay?"

"I hope he doesn't leak that stupid secret to the camp. Or The Stolls!" I said, big mistake, Cliff was just now walking up to us. My face flushed and I wanted to run.

"What?" He asked, looking like Lacey just told him.

"Uh, the secret that...I...uh...still uh...uh...I...uh..." I really didn't know what to say, this wasn't the best time, "I have to go...again."

"Me too." Poseidon said, flashing out.

* * *

Cliff finally found me near the shore of small, round lake. I looked up at him. He sat down next to me, staring at me, then putting his arm around my shoulder.

"What was that about?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered.

"What?"

"I don't want to say, it's personal, very, very, personal."

"Really?"

"I'm going to jump in the lake now." I said, undoing my hair, tossing the band away, and jumping in.

Fish swam by, Niraeds played in he water, splashing each other. They noticed me, then almost on sight, ran over (Can you run underwater?) and started talking with me.

"We heard." Said one, looking a little too pretty to be a Niraed.

"Are you okay?" Asked another one.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just really like this boy and I don't want him to know." I said, shaking their hands.

Just then, the water pooled around one spot on the surface, breaking with a sound that's only good in horror movies and bedtime stories for adults. Cliff broke the surface, drifting down to the bottom, slowly coming my way. I swam over to him, the poor guy left a small trail of blood behind, falling into my arms, I willed a bubble to form around us. He started breathing again, his cheeks red from not doing so. I could see a small scar where the red had come, closing up faster than I saw before.

"You okay? You weren't breathing Cliff, I was worried there a for a moment." I said, lying him down on the... ground?

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He said, starting to sit up.


End file.
